


Begin Again

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Augustine just spent the last 8 months thinking all love ever did was break, and burn, and end.But that Wednesday at the cafe he watched it begin again.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Begin Again

He took a deep breath in the mirror. 

His hair was neat. His shirt had no wrinkles. Everything was in its right place. And the best part was that he still had time to get out of his house and ride peacefully on his bicycle to make it in time at the cafe without rushes.

That Wednesday he had an appointment; the inventor of the Holo Caster, a man called Lysandre, said that he looked forward to meeting him because he wanted to make him a business proposal regarding the Pokédex. And it sounded interesting, more coming from the acclaimed CEO of Lysandre’s labs, so he agreed to meet him at his cafe -as yes, the man also owned one. 

He didn’t want to appeal too informal and because of that, Augustine decided to schedule well his day so he wouldn’t show up late. And apparently, he was just in the right time to go.

Until he saw his nails.

Damn, the nails. He forgot to faint the polish. 

A couple of days before Sina was feeling low, and because of that both Augustine and Dexio allowed her to do their nails. 

And even if, partly, he did it because he wanted to cheer her a bit, Augustine also allowed her to do so because some time ago he used to love to wear dark nail polish. 

But then... _that man_ came into his life. And once told him that wearing his nails painted wasn’t appropriate for a man his age, or even for a man at all, that it made him look less professional, less trustworthy, less-

He had no time to take care of that, even if given how busy Lysandre must always be and that it could possibly mean he wouldn’t be strictly in time, Augustine didn’t want to risk his timing.

And besides... he did like them that way.

He could only hope that man Lysandre wouldn’t think it was unprofessional.

And trying to keep the good mood, he got out of his house, unchained his bike and began to ride down the streets; from time to time some people greeted him as he was rather popular in the area, and it was a nice time to just feel the wind softly blowing to his face and think about everything while he listened to music on his headphones. 

Until, after a while, he arrived at the address that man Lysandre messaged to him. The cafe had his name, and from the outside looked very distinctive from others; the walls were dyed in fancy dark red, and he could only imagine the inside would be the same.

And even if at first Augustine believed it would be him showing earlier as always having arrived 7 minutes sooner, as he stepped in, he noticed how a very, very tall man stood and politely raised a hand to call his attention.

It must be him. 

It was nice, how he had originally expected him to be late and have him waiting, but he showed early instead.

“Professor Sycamore?”

“Yeah, good morning, Lysandre.”

“Very nice to finally meet you.” 

He offered him a handshake. His hands were big. Warm. His grasp was moderated, and in its delicacy, it showed how strong it could actually get to be.

“Thank you for coming.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

And before anything else could happen, in such a chivalrous manner Lysandre pulled a chair out and gestured him to sit down there. When Augustine did, he helped him in, and immediately, a smile appeared over his lips, broad and glad. Lysandre couldn’t have a clue of how nice that was. 

As he sat down, Lysandre seemed to grimace at one of the waiters to come to their table, and later his glance returned to him, silently, with serenity. And Augustine noticed how his eyes wear so clear, and how that time around his hair was tied back in a small ponytail, adorning it with a black ribbon, making him look different but very well.

Why was he even paying attention to all of that? Before Lysandre could realize he was staring at him in such way, Augustine tried to act clueless and cleared his throat, putting up the best professional smile he could come up with.

“So, you’re the CEO of Lysandre Labs, inventor of the Holo Caster, a fundraiser, and the owner of a cafe as well.”

His lips curved up slightly, “the cafe always was a little whim of mine. I loved cafes but never find one that suited my tastes, so I opened this.”

“It’s nice.”

And the waiter arrived with a menu, which was handed to Augustine. 

He skimmed through the different options with care and listen, most of all because looking at the prices he could notice everything was quite expensive. Way more expensive than the prices at an average cafe.

“Order whatever you want, it’s my treat.”

Augustine looked up at him kind of surprised. He could only wonder if Lysandre also had invented a machine to read people’s thoughts and had listened to him calling he prices a crime and because of that made that offer. Who knew. 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t accept it…” he wouldn’t mind but didn’t want to look like taking advantage of someone he had just met. “The money is not an issue, it’s just that I don’t know what to order. Don’t worry about that.”

“It’s fine, Professor. You’re my guest, this is my cafe, I won’t let you pay.”

If he insisted…

“Okay, then...” again, Augustine cleared his throat. “I’d like to order a creme brûlée and a cappuccino.”

The waiter nodded.

“For me the same as always.”

“Yes, sir. Excuse me.”

And his blue gaze focused on him again.

“Is everything alright like this, Professor? Or would you like me to ask the staff to play different music, to set the illumination differently?”

Why was Lysandre being so nice to him?

Augustine couldn’t even remember the last time a man was so nice to him.

Yeah. He couldn’t remember it. Not even his previous partner from 8 months ago was so attentive like that. He was always so careless, even rude. He never had a single display of chivalry just to make him happy. He was only nice to all the other people he tried to flirt with.

But, maybe Lysandre wasn’t being especially nice either, maybe it was only that Lysandre was polite and a bit too focused in settings and just Augustine’s bad habit of not being used to be shown basic human decency. If he didn’t make always the worst choices…

But it wasn’t time to think about _him_ and regret the same thing again.

“Oh, it’s fine. But thank you so much for the attention.”

Again, the other smiled a very faint smile. 

“Well, shall we go down to business now? Because I already made a plan but want to listen to your opinions and knowledge to make it as most accurate as possible, Professor.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

It only took him to listen to Lysandre talking for two minutes to realize he was a very smart man. Cultured. He used a very careful choice of words, tried to explain everything in the easiest way possible without sounding condescending, and the way his voice was so deep and calm was a nice plus. And Augustine could only watch him going on and on, at some point even focusing more on his fine manners that in his actual speech. 

And when it was his turn to speak, Lysandre would listen to him patiently, actively, paying attention to each of his words.

Until the waiter arrived with their orders and placed them over the table. The discussion kept going for some time more, though more slowly due to the way both preferred to be careful in their manners than just talk while eating.

And after a while, Augustine sighed contented, suddenly getting loose in his place.

“Thank you for the food, truly. This one was probably the best creme brûlée I’ve tried in all Lumiose City so far.”

“Nothing to thank me, Professor-”

“Augustine,” he corrected him. “You can just call me Augustine.”

The other’s gaze seemed to suddenly focus on something else as he replied, “alright, Augustine.”

When the professor tried to figure out what was Lysandre watching, he found out.

His hands. 

And as he remembered _him_ saying how unprofessional that looked, how nobody would ever take him seriously if he went around life like that, out of a reflex Augustine retrieved his hands, hiding them under the table.

And Lysandre seemed to notice the quirk.

“My assistant,” he felt forced to justify himself. “She... she was feeling kinda low and my other assistant and I let her paint our nails.”

But his impassive look didn’t judge him, didn’t make him feel criticized, instead, became so incredibly indulgent from one moment to another.

“Well, she did a good job. The polish looks nice on you.”

Did Lysandre has just actually complimented him?

He couldn’t help the color that spread over his cheeks after that. And he began to chuckle rather foolishly, or at least he thought so while looking away coyly.

“When I used to be younger and I wanted to try that my parents didn’t allow me to, and eventually I stopped wanting to. But I mean it, it really looks nice on you. Are you used to always paint them?”

“I used to, years ago, but...” the rest of the story was something he couldn’t quite talk about out loud without having his voice shaking, yeah, he had tried it before. It had been some time already but it still hurt. “Well, with all that Pokémon in the lab they just got ruined each time I did them and so stopped,” instead, he ended up telling a just small part of the story.

“Ah, yes?”

“Yes... when my Garchomp was just a Gible, god. She was so playful and mischievous and all the time got herself in trouble, and between having to wash her, feed her, get her down from trees and the likes all the polish was always gone.”

“I know what you mean,” and suddenly, his serious, serene, composed expression turned out a little softer. “I have a Pyroar. When he was just a Litleo he was mischievous as no one else. He still is. He still behaves like a kitty instead now he’s big.”

So Lysandre was a cat person.

How adorable.

“One would think that small Pokémon are easier to handle but sometimes they are just too feral, don’t you think so?”

“I absolutely agree. Pyroar was just disastrous as a Litleo.”

“Heh... like, I have a set of starters in my lab. But they are the most feral set of starters I’ve ever raised. They are too noisy, they are so demanding, and even start fights with each other when they are hungry only to call my attention.”

And Lysandre laughed at that. 

Yeah, he laughed. And Augustine could swear his pupils dilatated with that.

“I don’t think that can be as funny as it sounds when you talk about it.”

“It’s not funny!”

And Lysandre laughed again, a bit more wholeheartedly that time around. And that was starting to fluster him to unexplainable levels.

“I mean, I know what that’s like. My Pyroar makes a lot of weird stuff when he gets hungry.”

“Oh, he does?”

“Yeah, for example,” he clasped his hands. “Normally he roars to me until I wake up to feed him. But the other day he directly brought to my room his plate and sat down on top of me with it in his mouth. He almost crashed my back, by the way.”

And Augustine couldn’t help but laugh as well, a bit more carelessly that time around.

“Also-” he chuckled, his smile only getting wider. “Each time I get packages he completely ruins the boxes. I even have a video of him trying to fit a smaller box and then biting it until only the bottom remained and then falling asleep over there, do you want to watch it?”

‘ _Oh, but I do want to keep watching you and how good looking you actually are._ ’

How silly.

“Of course,” he rushed to say, trying to ditch his own thought.

Then, Lysandre occupied the chair closer to him, and animatedly took out his cellphone and started playing that video. And Augustine began to laugh, endeared, as he tried to not show awareness of how close they were now to each other now that their shoulders were brushing.

“His fur looks amazingly combed and shiny. He really looks healthy.”

“You can tell?” For a second he adjusted his cravat, proudfully. “I comb it myself, Pyroar doesn’t let anybody else do it.”

“That’s actually admirable. I cannot comb Pokémon’s fur.”

“Ah, non?”

“Actually, one time I was taking care of a Furfrou and tried to comb its fur and... my favorite black slacks ended up with too much fur over them that I had to wash them like 5 times and when they were finally clear the color ended up washing away.”

To that, Lysandre laughed a little too loud, throwing back his head in a way that made him look adorable. Yes. Adorable for a man like him that stood so tall and had a severe, prideful expression over his features almost all the time. 

And the fact that Lysandre found him funny when, before, _he_ never did, no matter how hard he tried to impress _him_...

“Ah, Augustine,” the way he rested his chin over the palm of his hand threatened to make his cheeks burn and his hands shake. “Who in the world wears their favorite clothes while combing a Pokémon’s fur?”

Had that been something silly to share? Had that tone been condescending?

Crossing his arms over himself because he felt the need to act defensively, Augustine replied, “In the first place, I had just rescued him from the streets and as its fur was so tangled and looked so painful for it that I had to get the job done quickly, and in second place, I didn’t think it was gonna end up that way.”

But Lysandre seemed to know how to always come up with the nicest reassuring lines, as if he already knew him, “well, but that only talks about how passionate you really are about taking care of Pokémon. I like that passion and commitment in people.”

Okay, it was official. 

He couldn’t hold back the blush anymore. So, he shyly looked away, hoping Lysandre wouldn’t find that out of place. It was just that Augustine was so unused to that sort of appreciation, made so sincerely. 

“Why, thank you. I just try to do my job well.”

“That’s what this world needs,” and suddenly, he began to speak with a solemn tone. “People committed to what they do. Passionate people. Not more people that just are there to not offer anything to the world and instead just take from others.”

That surely sounded a bit odd, but Augustine could only conclude that Lysandre was just getting comfortable around him. And that was nice.

“Why... that really sounds interesting but, I can’t see how I could fit in that category of people who offer something. I mean, I’m not a fundraiser like you, nor have enough money to donate, I barely have time to do anything social but attend the lab...”

But the other man chuckled as if he knew the truth that was obvious for everyone but Augustine.

“Ah, Augustine, what do you even mean?” for a second he averted his gaze to one of the windows, gloomily. “Out there exist smart people that are egoists and only keep their knowledge to themselves or use it to do other’s wrong. But you... you are so smart and share that with the world. I’ve read your articles, they are amazing, detailed, careful, accessible. And as far as I know, you don’t even sell them.”

Would it be fair if Augustine said that was one of the nicest things he was ever told? Because it wasn’t just the typical compliment people did about his physics, but instead a sincere appreciation about the work he put so much effort into and spent whole nights awake elaborating. 

“So...” he chuckled, flustered, incredulous. “Do you read them?”

“I might say I’ve read everything since your researches with Professor Rowan until this point.”

He chuckled, earning a curious glance from the other. 

“What’s the matter?”

 _He_ _never did_. He never was interested in his work. He’d shush him whenever he started to elaborate one of his theories out loud, he’d compare his work to others, he’d criticize him for not making money with his works, he’d call all that useless.

“Nothing, I’m just... flattered,” Yeah, that was the best word he could come up with. “I really appreciate it, Lysandre. Really.”

“It is me who appreciate this, all of this.”

 _God freaking dammit_.

Why was his heart skipping so fast at with such easiness? 

But he was clumsy, and suddenly got shy, feeling he need to avert the attention from himself, “you should check my assistant’s articles as well. They are pretty good.”

“Of course, just give me the names and I’ll surely do.”

“Oh, well-”

And suddenly, his Holo Caster received a call and he answered it.

“Seem like I summoned them.”

And then the holographic image appeared.

“Oh, guys.”

“Professor! Froakie and Fennekin are-”

“Wait,” Dexio interrupted her. “Are you still busy?”

“Yeah, I’m still here with Lysandre.”

Sina gasped, “oh, j’suis désolée! I thought you would already be free by now.”

“It’s okay. What’s the matter with Froakie and Fennekin?”

“They are kinda fighting... we already feed them so we don’t know why are they attacking each other, but it stopped being funny like 10 minutes ago and we don’t quite know what to do, but if you’re too busy we’ll manage until you’re off, don’t worry!”

Chuckling indulgently at them, Augustine shook his head, “it’s alright, guys. Give me a moment. If it gets worse you know you can take one of my Pokémon right away.”

“Ok, Professor, thanks!”

“Thank you, Professor.”

And they hung up. 

For a second, Augustine sighed; he was having such a good time there with Lysandre, the talk about the Pokédex had been interesting and the rest of the talk had been just so reassuring for him as a person. He didn’t quite want to go yet, he wanted to keep listening to Lysandre talking and watch him while doing so, but knew he had to.

“Seems like I have to go...”

“Alright.”

“But, it was good to talk to you. I’ll tell my assistants about the proposals you told me for the Pokédex and after we discuss them I’ll call you back, is that okay?”

“Absolutely.”

And for a moment Lysandre played with his cravat.

“In fact, Augustine...” he cleared his throat. “I wanted to know, how are you going to return to the lab?”

“Oh, I came here on my bicycle.”

“Well, if you’re in a rush I could ride you to the lab. You could put your bike in the back of my car.”

He usually wouldn’t accept an invitation like that as he could still listen to _that_ voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was only taking advantage of others, but...

“That would be nice. Yeah, please, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Let’s get going, then.”

When they stood, two waiters came to the table immediately to clean it. And as they walked through the place to get out of there, Augustine could notice how some of the staff members were staring curiously at them, but with enough discretion as to not make it look disrespectful. And he could only wonder if they just saw in Lysandre’s behavior the same thing he thought he noticed. At that point, he only needed to know it wasn’t just him fantasizing as always.

They went out of the place, Augustine unchained his bike and then started to walk down the block to Lysandre’s car, silently, and he could only just take in the image of that day, focus on the sound of their footsteps until they found the car.

“Here, let me help you out.”

He opened the trunk and helped him carry the bike and put it in there. Then, he finally opened the car. 

And Augustine couldn’t help but chuckle out loud when Lysandre walked to the copilot side and opened the door for him. 

“You go first.”

 _He_ never opened doors for him. _He never did_.

But Lysandre, who just have met him, was doing. And it meant the world to him.

“Thank you.”

After some seconds Lysandre joined him inside the car, turned the engine on, stared to drive and played some music.

And Augustine just gasped.

“My! Do you also like this band?”

Lysandre chuckled, “so you also know them?”

“I’ve spent more money than what I’d like to openly admit importing all of their records, including deluxe versions, exclusive regional versions and EP’s.”

“Oh, well, then I can say I’ve never met anybody who had as many records of them as I do,” he said, excitedly. “Not many people outside Unova really know them. I’m glad to know you do.”

 _He_ used to say their music wasn’t that good, that they were pretentious, not actual music, just to sell-

“Actually...” ‘ _I once met this man who hated them, or maybe he just hated that I loved them. Who knows. But he criticized them over nothing, you know? He’d ask me to skip all of their songs, and it’s so nice that you aren’t, because that hurt me and still hurts me to remember and-_ ’

“I don’t mean to be that cat person,” Lysandre started again, smiling. “But I play them a lot around Pyroar, and one time...” but he got silent as he saw his face slightly tensed, his lips curved.

And he gasped.

“Oh, were you about to say something?”

The emotion got into him again like a wave. Augustine remembered it so vividly. Going in the car like that and have _him_ skipping the songs. Criticizing something he loved and enjoyed so much. Having to pretend it didn’t affect him. Having to act as if he agreed that was bad and either way he liked it because he had bad taste. Having to stay quiet, without having _him_ asking if he had something else to say. He recalled everything about it.

And even if it was getting on his chest again...

“Oh, I actually forgot about it.”

He decided to not bring that up.

“Are you sure? You seemed as if you had something to say, I’m sorry if I interrupted you.”

He always ended up talking about that. Always, But, for some odd reason, Augustine thought that it was better to keep that to himself that time, he didn’t want to overshadow how special he felt at that moment with such a useless memory from someone who didn’t love him right. There were things that were better not to give.

So, he flashed a smile to Lysandre, “never mind, if I forgot about it, it couldn’t be that important. But, tell me about Pyroar, what he did that time, huh?”

Because he really wanted to talk about that. He didn’t want to keep moping over the same thing. For once in forever, there in Lysandre’s car he felt like finally letting go of that.

“Oh, well, I was watching a movie and he was sleeping beside me, and then a song of them started playing and he woke up and began to growl and purr excited and...”

And it kept going like that. With Lysandre telling stories about his Pyroar, then changing the subject to which movies he liked, which had made a mark on him, then to talk about books and...

And every single time he asked Augustine for his opinion and to share his own experiences. And, despite they’d just known each other that day, Augustine felt so safe and free to share his mind with him.

It went like that until the road was over and they parked outside the lab. A bit disappointed because the road wasn’t and the usually annoying traffic lights didn’t slow down their way, Augustine got off of the car and walked to the trunk where, again, Lysandre helped him with his bike. 

And carelessly he left it resting against one of the walls. 

By now, Augustine was just too afraid to mess that day up by saying something silly, but either way, he just clasped his hands together and stared up to Lysandre, getting amazed by how truly tall he was, trying to pretend he wasn’t too caught up in that detail.

“Thank you... really. Thank you. I know we were only going to meet to talk business but...” he sighed. “I had such a great time. Thank you for the food, the ride, just... for everything.”

Even if his gratitude was vague, Lysandre seemed to understand what he truly meant, and it was amazing how he got him despite they just had met that day. 

“Actually, Augustine, I’d like if we could meet some other time. I’d like to know more about your researches, the Pokémon you study...”

And he even caught the glimpse of fear and disappointment in his eyes when it sounded as if he only meant business with him.

“… And, why not, to talk about ourselves as well. Maybe, from time to time meet again at the cafe, maybe walk around the city…”

Did Lysandre notice the relief in his smile? How his shoulders untensed as he began to normally breathe again?

“Sure. You know. You have my contact already so hit me up whenever you want. As well you’re always welcomed here-”

“Putain!” The squeal that suddenly interrupted them was high enough to tell it had come from Sina.

“Ah, Merde, time to call Garchomp into the scene!”

A thud followed.

“Seems like you really have to go now.”

“Yeah, kinda...”

And it was then when he saw Lysandre stepping forward cautiously, and as if asking for permission he first placed only his fingertips over his shoulders.

And as he got closer, gently leaning to try to equal his height, making his heart stop and his senses overflow by the scent of his cologne, Augustine instinctively placed his hands over his arms, realizing how strong they were, and then, Lysandre pecked briefly his right cheek, then, the left, with upmost delicacy, and Augustine wanted to believe, enjoying it.

Yeah, the goddamned Kalosian greeting.

The goddamned Kalosian greeting that, that time around made his knees shake and his head spin for a second. 

“It was very nice to meet you,” Lysandre straightened again and stepped back. “I look forward to meeting you again soon. Take good care of yourself, Augustine.”

The way he said his name that last time just left him speechless.

“Y-Yeah, you too.”

Staying frozen in his spot, Augustine watched Lysandre get into his car again, working the engine, and then just leaving. 

His heart was skipping so fast. So damn fast, and he was sure his cheeks were all colored in red and his pupils all dilated, and his legs shaking as he could listen to his hearbeat in his very ears and-

And suddenly he began to giggle, happily. And every step he took in his way inside felt so light, his head so high. And when he shut the door, he just laid against it, covering the toothy grin in his face, sighing deeply, so flattered.

“Watch out, Professor!”

As Fennekin ran to him, Augustine suddenly snapped out of his bubble of happiness and just remembered he had that issue to take care of. 

The fire Pokémon hid behind his leg as Froakie just approached them to look up to him and, in his own very language, start to blame everything on Fennekin.

And then Sina, Chespin and Garchomp arrived at the doorstep as well.

Augustine picked Fennekin from the floor and stared indulgently at her.

“What’s happening here?”

She seemed to reply.

“We don’t know what truly happened, Professor,” Sina answered, distressed. “One moment they were fine and the other poképuffs flew across the air and it all became a mess.”

“Oh, did Froakie eat one of your poképuffs again?”

She nodded pridefully.

“Froakie, we’ve talked about this, you gotta respect Fennekin’s poképuffs,” and then he directed his gaze to her. “And you, you can’t just have an ire fit if someone takes away one of your poképuffs, alright?”

Both Pokémon seemed to understand his words and gave in.

“What is amazing,” Dexio started, “is how it’s enough for them to only see you and listen to you. While we had to almost use force you just have to use your word.”

“It’s many years of doing this, besides, I think they kinda regard me as their parent, I guess.”

Then, Augustine left Fennekin on the floor, and after both Pokémon barely apologized to each other, Garchomp led them back to the garden.

“By the way,” Sina added as if she had been missing the whole point all along. “How the meeting with Lysandre went?”

How to even put it into words? How to even tell them?

It was simple, so simple, yet so hard for him to explain as he didn’t want to seem sappy and pathetic. But…

Augustine just spent the last 8 months thinking all love ever did was break, and burn, and end.

But that Wednesday at the cafe he watched it begin again.

“If you want the simple, business version, it went fine,” he answered faking a casual tone. “But, if you want the extended version…” and he couldn’t help it anymore. He remembered how Lysandre had kissed his cheeks, how the time seemed to stop that moment, and that blushed, toothy smile returned to his face along with a giggle, gaining shocked glares from his assistants. “Well, what about you two come to my office for a gossip session?”

“Professor? Do you mean…?”

He was helpless, wasn’t he? Even if he knew better than talk about things he wasn’t sure if had even the slightest chance to grow into something else and that could possibly only be a product of his needy imagination, he couldn’t help it. Maybe that was just a part of himself he had yet to embrace.

“Come to my office to find out.”

“I told you, Professor! I told you the curse wouldn’t last forever!”

And how he wanted to believe that time around that Sina was right. But deep down he had a good feeling, a feeling that, for once, he was going to get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot listen to a Taylor Swift song without taking the lyrics as prompts, I cannot go to sleep early and I definitely cannot stop thinking about this ship, so I hope you enjoyed the result of the above combined. But, seriously, this ship is ruining my life and I cannot anything about it like argh why it gotta be SO good? Ok that being said I'm just leaving it here, bye bye and thank you if you read it!


End file.
